ebonfortfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurism
Learning Aurism cannot be taught by Aurists of any ranking. Aurism can only manifest in two different situations. The first is through a great desire to discern something that is unable to be perceived through normal senses. This desire will usually lead to hopelessness or frustration, and in that, the magic might manifest through one of the body's senses. The second is being exposed to great sources of magic. This can be ambient or active in nature, but need to be incredibly powerful. Because of this, it is incredibly rare for someone to experience this sort of exposure. General Aurism is the ability to manipulate one's inner magic in order to enhance one's natural senses. This let's them accomplish feats normally impossible by physical limitations, in order to better protect themselves, to seek out hidden things, and push the limits of themselves. Aurists gain a passive increase to all senses, as well as access to several active effects. Each rank of the magic increases the strength of both passives and actives, as well as allows for more actives to be used simultaneously. Empowering Senses The simplest use of aurism is to enhance one's natural senses. This can be used to add a new feature to the sense or push the sense beyond its normal capabilities. Eyesight By focusing one's Aura into their eyes, they can greatly increase their natural sight. The Aurist can greatly increase the clarity in their vision, picking out details they couldn't make out before. They are also able to see magic that is currently active, be it a spell or artifact. Telescopic - The ability to consciously see much further than their normal eyesight is capable of, multiplicatively. While using Telescopic vision, the aurist isn't able to see anything closer to them. The ranks increase the sight at increments of 2x, 5x, 20x, 50x, 100x at the various ranks. Thermal - The ability to see heat signatures, regardless of darkness and objects in the way. As this sense increases, it lets the user see greater detail. While using this, normal eyesight is deactivated. If a race already has thermal vision, it provides both greater detail, and greater range at 2x, 5x, 10x, 15x, 25x the distance respectively. True Sight - The ability to see things that are unable to be seen with normal vision. This can be applied to those that are magically hidden or invisible, as well as mundane things, such as wind. This sense also increases the ability to see magic that is hidden and passive. At higher ranks, they can see the magic within beings, as it flows out of them, discern the details of a spell, magical trap, or artifact. Hearing By focusing one's Aura into their ears, they can greatly increase their natural hearing. In the passive state, Echolocation Touch Tremor Sense - Depth/Distance Sense - Smell Identify Safe Breath Taste Identify Safe Consume Instinct Danger Sense Truth Sense Synesthesia Detect Magic Magical Defense Shout Dangers and Side Effects Progression Summary Novice - Journeyman - Artisan - Master - Grand Master -